An unexpected incident
by MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX
Summary: Ran found out about Conan's special glasses. Along with Kaitou Kid and Haibara, they have to find a way to remove Ran's suspicion. But, will they actually success?


_**The unexpected Incident**_

"Haibara!"shout Conan.

"Nani, Kudo-kun?"

"Ran found out about my true identity!"

"What! How can you let this happen?"

"Sorry but I promise to explain the details later, she is chasing me right now! Don't tell Ran I am here!"said Conan before he hide under Agasa Hakase's bed.

"Alright, Mr. careless…"

"Please don't call me that weird name!"

Then, the doorbell ring…

"Ai-chan, is Shinichi here?"

"You mean Shinichi-niichan? Isn't he is in other country?"Ask Haibara innocently.

"Sorry, I mean Conan-kun…."

"Oh, he is not here….."

"Don't lie to me, I know he is here!"

"Ran-neesan, you are scaring me….."said Haibara pretending that she want to cry.

"Gomen Ai-chan, I promise to make some chocolate cookies for you tomorrow as apologize, ok?"

"Yay!" act Haibara.

"Anyway, where is Agasa Hakase?"

"He is out for some business"

"Oh….I think I should go and find "Conan-kun" now, Jane!"

"_Huh…I am tired to help Kudo-kun to continue this drama again…_" thought Haibara.

"Is Ran gone?"ask Conan.

"Yes. Kudo-kun, you own me once."

"I know…..So what do you want, Haibara-sama?"

"I want a Louis Vilton bag."

"Nani! Do you know how much it cost?"

"Just joking."

"Then, what do you want?"

"Buy me all twilight series then, I am starting to get interested in this kind of books." Said Haibara while blushing.

"Ok, Haibara-sama."

"_Haibara like twilight? I only thought 'normal girls like this kind of things…"_ thought Conan.

"Oh, I haven't finish talking yet…Since my request are too little to pay back what I had done to help you, I will save some for next time."

"Yes miss."

"_She is such a demon_…" thought Conan.

"In case, tell me how she found out your identity?"

"This is because…"

Flash back 40 minutes ago…

"Conan-kun, the bath water is ready!"

"I am coming, Ran-neechan."

"Conan-kun, you should take off your glasses before you enter the bathroom…"

"Never mind, Ran-neechan, I use to wear my glasses when I bath."

"But, the are some dirt beside your eyes…."

"Alright, then I took it of." said Conan before he took off his glasses.

Meanwhile when "Conan" is in the bathroom…

"Yum…hot milk is the best drink after bath," said Ran.

When she was drinking, she accidently spilled some milk on the glasses…

"Ops, I made Conan's glasses dirty… I have to wipe Conan-kun glasses…"

When she is wiping the glasses, she realized something interesting…

"Ehh..!Why is Conan-kun glasses is fake!"

When she is testing the glasses, she accidently pressed the criminal tracker button…

"Why is a 7 years boy needed this kind to thing? Except he is actually Shinichi…."

"Ran-neechan, what are you doing?"said Conan.

"Conan-kun, explain to me why are your glasses fake?"

"…"

"And, why do your glasses have something such as tracking device? You are Shinichi right? Explain to me how can you became Conan now!"

"This is because…"said Conan before he ran out of the house.

"Matte Shinichi!"

End flashback…

"This is really an unexpected incident…"

"This the second bad day I ever had in my life….." said Conan.

"So Kudo-kun, what do you want to do now?"

"This is what I want to ask you…"

"If we don't quickly think of a solution, we are dead…"

When they are thinking for ways, the Famous "Kaitou Kid" appears on the window.

"What kind of problem is troubling you, tantei-kun?"

"Great timing! I really need some help from you kid."

"Oh, tantei-kun is asking my help?"

"Yes and please don't ever use this kind of tone on me again. I need your help because Ran somehow found out my identity…."

"…..This is a great trouble, tantei-kun…"

"Yes, so I need your help…."

"I will help you if you help me to buy 10 chocolate ice-cream!"

"Alright, but only if you successfully help me out."

"_I am about to bankrupt now_!" thought Conan sadly.

"So, what can I help you?"

"Kudo-kun and Kid-san, I think I have finally come out with a great idea…"said Haibara.

"What is it?" ask the others.

She tell them about the great plan…

Ran is still finding "Conan" around the city, although it is about time for dinner….

"Yo Ran! Sashiburisama!"came a familiar voice…

"Shinichi, how can you turn back? Aren't you were 'Conan-kun' just now?"

"Huh, are you day dreaming? I am just came back from Canada…"

"You are lying to me Shinichi! You are actually Conan-kun right? Answer me!"

"Are you talking about me, Ran-neechan?"came a small voice.

"Conan-kun! But how?"

"Ran-neechan, you are scaring me just now….."said 'Conan' hiding behind 'Shinichi'.

"….But, why are your glasses fake and there is tracking device on it?"

"Ran-neechan, actually I am lying to you….I didn't have eye problem….I wear the glasses so I will look cooler…"

"Then, what about the tracking device?"

"That was made by Agasa Hakase for detectives game, Ran-neechan…"

"Then, why do you ran away when I ask you questions,Conan-kun?"

"Because you look scary, Ran-neechan…"

"Hmm…."

"Ouch!What are you doing, Ran!"shout Shinichi a.k.a Kaitou Kid.

"Seems like this one is the real, then that will be Conan-kun." said Ran after pulling 'Shinichi' face."

"…Ran-neechan itai!"shout Conan.

"Soka...gomen Conan-kun, I made some chocolates cookies for you and Ai-chan tomorrow as an apologize. Oh and Shinichi, sorry about just now….I buy some mystery books for you next time…."

"Ok."

"Why are you making some for Haibara too?"ask Conan.

"Because I promised her just now…"

"Oh."

"By, the way Shinichi…..Do you know HOW LONG HAVE YOU GONE?"

"Gomen Ran, I promised I will not leave again next time…."

"Next time?"

"I just finished a case, so I need to go back after a while."

"Ok…Promised you will not leave again next time?"

"Promise…"

"Then, Conan-kun, lets go home."

"Hai" said Conan.

"Matte Ran" said 'Shinichi'.

"Nani?"

"Can I borrow the kid for a while?"

"Ok, but why?"

"Just now I accidently knocked him, so I am going to buy ice-cream for him as apologize…"

"Soka, then remember to go home afterwards, Conan-kun."

"Ok, bye bye!"

"Remember your promise tantei-kun?"ask Kaitou Kid.

"Hai… I buy them for you now…But, I need to ask you a question…."

"Go on."

"Why didn't your mask ripe just now?"

"Because since we look alike, I didn't need a mask for that…"

"Oh…"

"Forget to tell you, give some chocolate cookies for me tomorrow ,ok?"

"Why should I?"

"Because this is your repay for making Mouri-san to pull my true face!"

"I give you some, CHOCOHOLIC!"

"Yay!"

"Don't act like a kid…"

"Hai…"

"Ten chocolate ice-cream for you sir and one strawberry ice-cream for you, Conan-kun," said the shopkeeper.

"Arigato."

"Two of you are lucky because we are going to serve our new brand ice-cream for each customer," said the shopkeeper.

"Yay!"yelled Kaitou Kid like a kid.

"These are our new brand ice-cream, 'Fish Ice-cream'."

"Arigato."said Conan.

"F-Fishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Kaito Kid.

"Are you afraid of fish, oni-san?" ask Conan.

"…"

"Why are you afraid of fish?"ask Conan again.

"Because….FISH ARE EVIL!"

Both of them sweat drop…

"Maybe I could use fish for his next heist…."thought Conan.

At Mouri Detective Agency…..

"Tadaima!"

"Oh Conan-kun, the dinner is ready."

"Hai…"

"Oh Conan-kun, I think you don't need to wear glasses now."said Ran before she take off his glasses.

"Why?"

"Because you look more cute when you didn't wear glasses."

Next day Teitan Elementry…

"Conan-kun, why didn't you wear your glasses?"ask Ayumi.

"So what's the reason, Edogawa-kun?"ask Haibara.

"Because…"

"Wow!CONAN-SAMA LOOKS SO COOL WITHOUT GLASSES TODAY!"yelled the 'little fan girls'.

"Oh my god, I HAVE TO RUN NOW!"thought Conan.

~The End~


End file.
